


A Simple Merchant

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Everyone and their dog has probably ficced this ahahaha OH WELL, Gen, Pre-Canon, Revenge, Unbeta'ed, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to live a peaceful life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stole it.

He stole from you and he stole it and he stole _you_ and it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts and you are

b

l

e

e

d

i

n

g

 

The not-right color of your blood drips loudly onto the ground and you hurt and tire and maybe don’t care anymore. You just want the pain to STOP.

 

_“How dare you charge your king!”_

your fingers twitch

_“How dare you”_

twitch

_“charge your”_

clench

_“ **king!** ”_

 

Without thought your hands plunge clumsily into the bag, sorting through what little is left to grab old cloth and a length of binding. You wish for ointment of some kind, make a mental note to start stocking medicine as you bandage the gaping wound.

Then you pass out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to begin the journey.

 

 

The blunt practice weapon smashes through the monster’s skull, and both collapse. You sigh and run a hand along the splintered blade. You can’t wince, but you would if you could.

Two miles later, you run across an old customer, one of the King’s guardtoads. You pull the still-new blade from his limp and shattered fingers and continue on.


	3. Chapter 3

“How long have you had those?”

….What?  
Oh.  
You have wings.


	4. Chapter 4

 

They’ve grown with each step you’ve taken towards the end, the wings. They hover over your shoulders, cool air wafting beneath.

 

Perhaps soon, you will be able to fly.

 

The citizens shy from them, symbols of predation. Good.

You hope he, too, will fear you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it ends.

Your face itches, itches, itches, but you do not care to scratch it. All your mind can conceive of is steel and blood.

 

He reeks of something beyond the amphibious, skewed eyes half-open as you approach. “What do you want?” The croak is disharmonious, rumbling through your spine.

You heft the blade, and a chuckle leaves you.

Now he’s confused, though not yet nervous - and certainly not yet _afraid_. “I am the King,” he grumbles, twitching one limp finger at the nearby guards.

“I a’ a ‘er…. ‘er’hhhan’,” Despite the practice, the words don’t roll off your tongue as they once did. Nor does the mask help, muffling what little you can get out. “A seller o’ ‘ares.”

“Seller of...” His eyes go wide and frantic as the mask clatters from your fingers, revealing the damage he once wrought. “Guards! Guar-”

Your sword makes a satisfying _thunk_ into the throats of those fool enough to defend this trash. Cold blood fountains over you as the pathetic regent scrambles away, knocking tacky decor and finery awry in the attempt.

 

There’s a royal pond behind him, and he jumps into it. The icy spray makes your skull hurt, but your steps do not slow.

His grin turns your stomach - he clearly thinks he has you at a disadvantage. Unlike the slippery citizens, you’re no master swimmer, and he’ll have you the instant you enter the water.

So you don’t.

 

It’s incredibly satisfying, seeing his smug expression fall as your miniscule wings flap, lifting you with ease. The water reflects only the sanguine hue staining your person, too agitated to show your ruined mien. But you can imagine - you must look like Death itself, muscled skull and warped shreds of skin all you can offer above the shoulders.

The water reeks of ammonia now. He cries out: “I am the king, and you are my subject! You are not to go against my will!”

Your laughter lasts through the swing, echoing across the court as his blood - and face - flies. Your wings falter and dissolve, and you land on his corpulent corpse, and you don’t at all care. You’re already stumbling towards the dislocated flesh, fingers twitching as you grab it.

“No, no ‘y ‘riend.” You’re on your knees in the dirt, giddy sounds escaping your ruined mouth as you push and pull the skin of the dead king’s face. “‘ou sshhhould ‘ace dea’hhh ‘i’hhh a s’ile.”

It’s cold and tacky with gore, but as you slap it on, your scars stop hurting and the itching finally fades.

 

You’ve won.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins again.

 

 

“Excuse me.”

You cock your head back. The second-most beautiful woman you’ve ever met stands over you, something the color of meat in her arms.   
  
“Buenos dias. How may I assist? Are you perhaps interested in procuring some of my fine goods?” You languidly rise to your feet, one hand curling around the strap of your pack. But you don’t unload it - you think she has something else in mind.

“Ah, not at the moment. I was simply wondering - this place is so empty, so blank. Would it be alright for us to build here?”

Your lips curl into a smile as you gesture to the wastes. “Be my guest.”

 

 


End file.
